The Jedi Code: The Dark Prince
by Donutboy345
Summary: This is my first fanfic...inspired by tOR, the KotOR series, and of course the movies. I hope you enjoy this adventure as much as I do!
1. Part I

**Part I**

I watched as the predator tore apart its prey out in the open courtyard. Nothing and no one made the faintest of sounds; not even the wind blew. All the noise was that of the predator's meal, before it stopped wriggling. From where I was, which was behind the high wall on the balcony that looked down upon the courtyard, I could see where other prey hid. We certainly didn't want to end up like poor Anson out there.

The only reason I was even within earshot of the hunter was because I had found a decent temporary sanctuary. I wanted to tell the others... if only I could reach them. Then I saw a way that I could: just below me was a pillar, engraved with carvings of the Jedi. The marauder head off down the main stairs in search of more prey; now was my chance! I jumped down from the balcony, remaining behind the pillar until I got the courage to make my way to a small garden of Splinter Ferns; Master Darran's; that's where one of my comrades was sure to be hidden. I did not step into the garden, because I was too big to hide beneath the needles of the little trees, but up close I found another survivor; six years old, and small enough not to get pricked by the razor-thin needles.

I whispered to him, "Psst, Darael. It's me, Peron." Darael looked up at me through the many needles. "I found a wonderful place for us to hide! It's around the temple; a narrow staircase leading down into the library."

Anson, the one who had already been caught sat up and said quietly, "Darael, I'm already out, so I can lead you there. Just stay hidden."

"Yeah," I agreed. "And I can watch your back in case the hunter suspects anything. I'll watch from the balcony and if danger comes, run and I'll hold him off." I left the younglings to it and climbed back up onto the balcony. I scanned the area I'd last seen the hunter; no sign of him, and Darael was almost to the library.

I looked in the library's direction; the hunter had come in through an opening and had already seen Anson. Knowing he was out, the hunter ignored him. Darael looked up at me for help, and I motioned for him to stay. I used to Force to rustle some stones around from where the hunter had come, and he turned around to see what it was. Darael already knew to dash for the stairs before I could give the signal, and he made it with time to spare. Before I had a chance to get to the stairs, the hunter returned.

He was in my view from behind the balcony wall, but he hadn't seen me yet. Twenty minutes of the game had passed, and he had not even seen me yet, thank the Force. He turned a corner of one of many pillars in the courtyard and returned to the area where he'd caught Anson. Out of sight for a moment... out of earshot? I gently hit my knuckle against the wall I hid behind. He didn't even flinch, but continued to walk towards the Splinter Ferns. I took the chance and scurried, in a crouch, toward the stairs to the lower level of the Jedi Temple where I'd sent Darael.

I hopped the railing that enclosed all but the mouth of the stair and landed lopsided: one foot on a higher step than the other. Also on the stairs, just a few steps below was my partner and a sparkle in the galaxy, all in one. Tiana just about stepped on my feet before she jumped back from my jumping in. She started to fall back and gave a sharp "Woah!" I caught her with the aid of the Force in my protective hands. After a moment, she realized who had spooked her, and a giggle formed as she regained her own balance.

She said in her delightful voice, "Peron!" She embraced me in a hug and I spun her around to the step above me, so that I looked up into her glittery-green eyes. "What are you doing? Jumping around—"

"Shh!" I hushed, putting a finger up to her lips. "I'm Hunting with the young ones. If you speak too loudly, I'll get caught!"

"Oh, I want to play; what can I do?" she muttered excitedly.

"Hide me! I think I hear him coming!"

"Well come on!" She grabbed me by the hand and yanked me down the flight of stairs into the soothingly-lit Lower Lobby.

I nearly hit a wall as I was pulled around a corner and into the library, where only Madame Shen-Jon wandered, browsing the infinite archives of Jedi history. I could feel her watching, but she didn't say anything to us. I wouldn't have been able to respond anyway; I was too concentrated on avoiding obstacles as Tiana was guiding me up the stairs and into an enclosed holobooth.

In the small closet, both our heavy breathing was unbelievably loud, but it quickly subsided, and we laughed. There was hardly enough room for two people in the booth, but all the more reason for us to share a hug, ending with a silky kiss.

Just as we pulled, a figure appeared on the holovid. We separated ourselves as much as we could in the little room when Master Korduin, my master, appeared on the monitor. "Peron, please meet me in the courtyard, immediately."

"Uh, the courtyard, master?" That's where my hunter lurks!

"Yes, Peron. Tiana, report to your master as well."

She had a guilty look. "Yes, Master Korduin."

The holovid ended; Tiana and I looked at each other. "I hope he doesn't know about us, although I wouldn't be surprised if he does. I wonder what he could want."

"Well if it's about us, don't take all the blame like you always do. This is both of our doing, and _you_ shouldn't take the blame for what _we _have."

"And you have to finish your training to become a Jedi; you're still only a padawan, and I don't want to ruin your chances."

"But if we can—"

"Shh," I said as we left the holobooth. "We mustn't keep our masters waiting."

Tiana gave a sympathetic smile before she opened the door of the holobooth and jogged out, taking a left out of the library. I walked out, hands behind my back, and climbed the stairs back up to the courtyard. I looked around for my master, and found him sitting by the Splinter Fern garden, talking with my predator.

I stopped in my tracks to allow the master talk to the youngling, but he sent him off and called me over, "Come, Peron. Sit."

I sat down cross-legged next to him, but he didn't speak for a minute or two, so I decided to. "Master, I know why you summoned me, but I—"

"Peron."

"Master, before you say more, I think it's only fair—"

"Easy, Peron." I hushed; he talked. "I know what's been going on. It's written all over the place."

I paused for a moment, and then went on saying, "You do?"

"Search your feelings, young padawan. You and I both know how often you two think about each other. It's almost difficult to ignore the emotions you feel."

I couldn't hold back a smirk.

Korduin continued, "The other masters and I have discussed the problem, and—"

"Problem? There is no problem." I knew this would get me a bad note in the temple, but it was just outrageous. "The only problem is the Jedi Code!"

Korduin crossed his arms. "Peron... There is no emotion..."

"That's what I'm talking about: "There is no emotion; there is peace. Through emotion... through love, the love Tiana and I share, I have found peace; and inner peace. We both have!"

"Peron," he tried.

"It's no wonder the Jedi have been dying off! How do we hope to rebuild the Order if we aren't allowed to love? There won't always be an unproven Force-sensitive being out in the galaxy that we can just seize up at the last moment! We can't live by the old traditions forever!"

Korduin thought for a few minutes. After a while he said, "I think we've talked enough for now. Besides, it's getting late."

"Yeah..." This was a bit peculiar. "I'll head off to bed."

•••••

As Peron left the garden, I decided to gather the other masters of the council for a meeting. When I arrived in the council chamber, Masters Darran, Chanden, and Yu-Sien were already in their selected seats, discussing the younglings that are to begin training in the temple.

"Master Korduin," started Yu-Sien, seeing the anguish in me. "What is wrong? You normally retire this late in the night."

"Can you not feel it? What Tiana and Peron are feeling for each other? It's become dangerous to have them around, and I would ask that either one be transferred to the enclave on Dantooine."

Master Chanden took to thinking about this deeply. Finally, he shared, "My padawan openly shared with me just what she was feeling, about Peron and about us; about the Jedi. I fear they are both starting down a dangerous path."

"That's what I came to discuss. I sense no darkness surrounding either of them. The Force flows strongly through the both of them, stronger than I've seen in a long time, and I've yet to find any trace of evil."

"Don't be so sure, Master Korduin. And do not let your feelings get in the way of the truth," reminded Chanden. "The Dark Side is a strong entity. It may be that the Sith have found a way to conceal their presence."

"Maybe... but to have corrupted the padawans so quickly?"

"It's never happened so fast before..." worried Darren, stroking his beard. "Master Korduin? There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes," I confessed. "My padawan said something to me before I came here. He said... that he's found peace through love. Is it possible our forefathers have misguided themselves... or been misguided by a more powerful evil than the Sith? In writing the Code, the first verse, Peron and Tiana believe Odan-Urr was wrong."

"That is not all..." insisted Yu-Sien.

I hesitated. "I have considered this, and I would wish to hear your standpoints."

There was a long silence after this. Then, Master Vullen and Li entered the room. Just as they sat, Chanden decided to go first. The rest watched me as I stood in the center of the room and listened. "Zeth-il, the Code was written to keep the Jedi from turning against themselves. Neither padawan has shown the slightest indication of betrayal..." he paused to think about what he was saying. "Though Peron does show arrogance, passion, and the curiosity of a young child, I've never known a Jedi more in tune with himself; more in tune with the Force. This experiment of yours has not led us astray, and though it goes against my beliefs," he looked around at the others. "I say we give the boy a chance."

I smiled to Chanden when Li said, "Zeth-il. Cuhar. Do not let curiosity get the better of you. Allowing young Morillo to test this theory of his can bring much trouble to himself and the Order."

"Kira," I argued. "You know the Order is already in trouble. If we don't do something, we may very well be the last of the Jedi. Something has to be done. Peron said, and I quote, 'How do we hope to rebuild the Order if we aren't allowed to love? There won't always be an unfounded Force-sensitive being out there that we can just seize up at the last minute. We can't live by the old traditions forever. I think he may be right."

Just as I said this, Grand Master Zadex entered on his power chair, slowly gliding into the room. We all greeted the Grand Master and bowed our heads to him. He looked at me through his silvery eyes. "Korduin, am I hearing right? Are you saying we rewrite the Jedi Code?"

"Grand Master, I'm always eager to hear what's on my padawan's mind. He's never let me down before, never left my side. He does have a point to what he says: the Jedi Order is dying off at a striking rate. We can't hope to find some boy or girl in the galaxy, let alone hope he or she will restore the Order and balance to the Force."

The Grand Master hesitated, lost in thought. Finally he said, "That would mean changing all we've worked for, all we've lived by for a millennia."

"Grand Master, when I first arrived at the temple, took my first steps as a Jedi, you always told me change would come and make things right. Does that not apply for the Order?"

"Peron is just like his father..."

I decided it best to say nothing on the subject.

"Your padawan must get over this arrogance, as should you. We will further discuss this in detail when we can all be present."

I thought for a moment, but decided to not drag on through the night. "Goodnight... Master"

He slowly floated out of the room, leaving the six of us to exit as well.

•••••


	2. Part II

**Part II**

I awoke with the sun peering through the window at me; a beautiful morning. But I couldn't hang around to enjoy it; I had to get to the council chambers in the temple and talk with the masters. I knew the risk. I could be removed from the Order entirely, but this was something I had to do. There was, however, a stop I had to make before I saw them. I found my robes and stepped outside into the morning Coruscant air and hopped into my airspeeder, zooming off the landing pad and in the direction of Tiana's building.

Within the minute, I had arrived and parked on a pad by a smaller airspeeder. As I got out, Tiana came out of her apartment with some hustle in her walk. "Peron, I know where you're going and I don't think you should do this. They can exile you from the Order for doing this to yourself!"

"Tiana," I put my hands on her shoulders. "I'm doing this not for me, but for the Order itself. I want to help them, but they just refuse to change policy. If I don't do this, who else will?"

"I don't know... I just want you to be careful." She kissed me for a moment.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I led her to my speeder. "Hop in; I'll give you a lift to the temple."

She did, but into the driver's seat. "I've always wanted to drive your speeder!" She smiled at me, showing her pearly teeth, as I got in the seat next to her. Just before we took off for the temple, I felt something: a tremor in the Force, almost like a warning. With the help of the Force, I scanned the whole of closest buildings and found what had caused the vibration.

At that moment, I pulled out my lightsaber, activated the yellow blade and spun it behind Tiana, deflecting a blaster shot coming from the taller of the buildings. She shrieked as I yelled, "Tiana, turn around and head for that building; to the roof!" I stood up on the hood of the airspeeder, using the Force to keep myself from falling. Another shot flew, and I repelled it right back to where it came. After that, no more shots were fired as we approached the building and landed.

Tiana followed me off the speeder, lightsabers in our hands. I called out, "Who's there?"

No answer.

From around a corner, though, a speeder was just taking off in the direction of Kellie's Bar. "There he is!" yelled Tiana, pointing. We immediately got back in my speeder and took off after the assassin. I stood on the hood of the speeder again as we gained, lightsaber still in hand. Once we were close enough, I jumped towards the attacker's speeder and landed on its rear, where I severed the boosters from the speeder, leaving it powerless. It started to plummet, but its pilot jumped from the cockpit and activated as jetpack, flying off around a building and out of sight. Tiana brought my speeder next to the falling one, but before I jumped back to it, I grabbed the blaster that had fired to us, a CX-42 sniper rifle, then left the speeder to crash to the ground.

I sat back down next to Tiana as she took us to the temple. "Who was that?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I said, inspecting the gun. "But if I can learn who sold and modified this rifle, then we could have a pretty good lead. More importantly, why was he or she trying to get you?"

"I don't know either; we need to report this to the masters." As she said this, she had landed us in front of the temple by many other speeders.

We both got out and ran into the temple. I couldn't help but wonder what the masters could, and would, do about this. As we paced ourselves to the council chamber, we were greeted by a padawan of my age, whom I trained with as a youngling, and we stopped to say hi.

"Good morning, Peron! Tiana! What are you two in such a hurry for?"

"Hello, Nik," I said. "We'll talk later; we have to see the masters right away."

"Alright but you're in enough trouble as it is. I wouldn't go about interrupting them if it's not important," my friend warned.

"Believe me," Tiana reassured. "This is very important."

"Well okay." He looked worried about us. "You two, just be careful, okay?"

"Of the masters?" I asked.

"Them as well. I overheard them talking about you, Peron, mainly Korduin. They were talking of how strong you are with the Force, that trouble... that the Dark Side is bound to find you."

"Oh? Well, thank you for the information. I will certainly keep my guard up, for all of us."

Nik put his hand on my shoulder, smiled, and said, "I'll watch your back Peron... when I can." He then walked down into the training hall.

Before we entered the council chamber, I said to Tiana, "I wonder what he means: when he can."

"Who, Nik? He probably doesn't have time to watch over you all the time, he still has a lot of training to go through.

"Yeah, but I would think he has time for old friends. Nowadays he only seems to stay in contact with Deo."

Tiana said worryingly, "I'm worried about her. I think she may be starting down a bad path."

"Yeah, I've noticed her as well. I'll talk to her when I get the chance. I just hope it's not too late."

Tiana was still looking upset when we entered the room, but quickly put on a stern face. The masters had stopped talking and looked at me, obviously wondering why I was there. Korduin was the first to speak to me, "Peron. We were just talking about you. Come in, please. We'd like a word."

"So would I," I said as I came to the center of the room, Tiana by my side. "On our way here, we—" I stopped because my master gave me a demanding look that told me to let the council speak first.

Grand Master Zadex sat in his power chair at the peak of the half-circle created by the chairs. Korduin was on the far left, keeping his eyes on me. "Young Peron," started Zadex. "The other masters and myself have discussed your standing in the temple recently, I think you know what I'm talking about; the emotions you and Tiana have been feeling for each other, and we decided we would remove you from the Jedi Order."

I flinched at this, partly because I hadn't expected it this quickly, but mostly because Tiana had clutched my forearm. "Master Zadex, before you make rash decisions, I—"

"But," he continued. I shut up. "Master Korduin has convinced the other masters to allow you to stay long enough to do us a favor."

"We don't have time, master," I started. "I think I have a clue to finding our Sith Lord. We were attacked on the way here!"

There was a long pause. Master Chanden managed, "What?"

Tiana took over, "We weren't able to catch the assassin, but we did manage to retrieve the weapon; I'll go get it!"

She scurried out of the room, and Korduin said to me, "What did the assailant look like?"

"She was a blue rodian with a cybernetic mouth, equipped like a highly paid mercenary, judging by the suit of armor, jetpack, and," Tiana returned with the gun, "the rifle." I pointed at it while I said it. "This CX-42 has been modified to fire blaster-based rounds rather than projectiles, and it's been upgraded for smoother accuracy, with custom-made scope and laser-pointer. It is also equipped with a stun setting, probably higher grade based on its build quality."

"We must find out who sold this weapon and who supplied the modifications," said Korduin.

"That's what I had in mind, and I know just who'd know the merchant! I'll head to Kellie's Bar straight away to figure this out."

"I'm coming with you, my padawan. The assassin may know you'd go to Kellie for information. It could be trouble."

"I'm coming, too!" piped up Tiana.

"No," I protested. "You have training to attend to. Besides, I don't want you to get—"

Master Chanden interjected, "Peron, this could prove a fine assignment for the both of you."

"We will return as soon as we have the information," said Korduin. At that he led Tiana and I out of the room.

I matched my master's pace and walked beside him so that we could talk. "I'm curious, master. Why did you stick up for me when the other masters wanted me exiled?"

"Why else than because I'm your master? Ever since I first saw you..." he trailed off, but found himself. "I knew you would turn out to be something special."

"But master, I haven't done that. Everyone here knows I'm only a nuisance, and everyone knows I'm going to be exiled, just as Zadex believes I should be."

Korduin responded to this quickly, "Zadex doesn't want you gone because of your behavior, but because he thinks it will bring you down. He thinks you'll be the first of many here to turn to the Dark Side..." He paused to reflect on what he'd just imagined. "Do you know the prophecy of the Chosen One?"

"Of course. I read he's said to be the one who will destroy the Sith; return balance to the Force. Do you think..." I stopped.

"That you could be the Chosen One? I don't know. If you are, then you are even stronger in the Force than any of the masters, including myself, had realized."

"Is that how you convinced the other masters to postpone my exile?" Tiana asked.

He smiled. "That was indeed one of the reasons."

I sensed he was hiding something. "That isn't the only reason." At that, his smile dropped to a firm look.

"No. The other is because you're too much like your father."

"Oh," I said. "I didn't know my—" I stopped mid-sentence and mid-step. Korduin and Tiana stepped once more before they turned and looked at me, Korduin with an almost guilty look. He looked me in the eyes and his smile tried to return. Hesitantly, I said, "Father?"

Tiana looked at him, wide-eyed, as he said calmly, "You are indeed strong in the Force, able to surpass mental barriers."

"You're my father?" I said slowly. "But how... why did you keep it a secret for so long? Why did none of the masters tell me?"

Tiana bumped in, "How were you able to remain a Jedi if you're not allowed to love?"

"Easy, young ones. All will be answered in due time. Meanwhile, we have a job to do; we can talk once we return from Kellie's Bar and I will answer any questions that you have."

•••••


End file.
